Past Mistakes
by TheDoctorCafferyGirl
Summary: Arthur confides in Merlin about the death of his once close friend many years ago, what he did not expect was his manservant's reaction. Angry Merlin, Terrified Knights and baffled Arthur entail. Secrets come to light for the two friends as they share a long past tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know.. I shouldn't be writing new stories. Not when I'm behind on my updates for my other one but in all honestly this idea assaulted me this evening and won't leave me alone until it's finished. It won't be too long though so I should get back to my old stories by the end of the week at the most. Sorry to any waiting for any other updates...  
**

**Anyway, please read, enjoy and drop a review if you like what I've done so far! :) **

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Arthur's sword clashed harshly against his opponents leaving a slight ringing in his ears. _

_"Please, you don't have to do this. Barach, we can find another way." Arthur pleaded with his opponent. Cold green eyes hardened further as they swept over the prince._

_ "No. You must die." Barach snarled before trying to strike the prince down again. The blonde prince rose his sword at the last moment to block the strike before stepping back to gaze at his once friend turned enemy._

_ "What happened? I thought we were friends?" Arthur asked examining the pale, man before him. Barach looked Arthur in the eye for the first time since turning traitor and his eyes softened considerably. The older boy ran his hand through his shortly cropped brown hair as if trying to hold himself together._

_"I'm sorry." He put in quietly. Arthur allowed his sword to waver slightly, hoping his friend was going to walk away. _  
_"I never wanted it to be you Arthur. But I can't let you hurt him, I just can't." Barach choked out with what seemed like great difficulty._

_ "Hurt who?! I haven't hurt anyone!" Arthur cried. Barach shook his head and gripped his sword tighter. He advanced on the young prince weapon held shakily in his hands. _  
_"You leave me no choice Barach." Arthur pleaded, voice quiet. The older boy took no heed to the warning but advanced further and began to exchange blows with the prince. Arthur saw an opening and with a cry he took it, slipping the blade between the elder's ribs and piercing him just a few inches from his heart. Barach crumbled to the floor on his back and Arthur crumbled with him. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Arthur repeated in a mantra as he picked up his once friends head. Green eyes found blue and they pleaded for understanding. _

_"Please-" Barach mumbled struggling to breath as blood came trickling from his lips. "Please leave him." Barach begged with his last breath. As the last light of life left his eyes Arthur sprung upward in bed gasping for breath against tears streaming down his cheeks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: As the last light of life left his eyes Arthur sprung upward in bed gasping for breath against tears streaming down his cheeks._

* * *

**Chapter 01:**

His eyes frantically searched the room before recognizing his own chambers. It had been years since the death of his once friend yet every year come anniversary he still mourned for his first friend. Since Merlin's arrival nearly five years ago the pain had dulled, the gap left behind being filled by the cheery young man.  
Looking to the window Arthur could see the light of morning bravely shining through the heavy curtains. Sighing heavily Arthur swung the sheets back to get up. Just as his feet hit the floor the heavy door swung open loudly. In came his blundering manservant precariously balancing a tray in one hand while slamming the door shut with the other. Arthur took the time to study his friend's tired movement as he came over to the table to sit Arthur's breakfast down before turning and jumping in surprise to see Arthur awake. A small smile graced Arthur's face.

"You're awake!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Nothing gets pass you, _Mer_lin." Arthur quipped standing and moving over to the table still in his night things instead of getting dressed. Merlin went stomping through the room, cleaning and gathering laundry. Arthur sat at the table picking at his food half heartily while staring of into space.

"What's got you into such a morbid mood first thing?" Merlin asked as he fixed Arthur's bed. Arthur stole a glance to his manservant before looking at the table top hard.

"I- this time a few years ago, a while before you arrived, a friend of mine died." Arthur told him eventually. If it had been anyone else Arthur would've kept silent but with Merlin, Arthur found he could tell him anything without fearing judgment.

"Oh?" Merlin asked. And if Arthur hadn't been so consumed by his own mourning he would have noticed the slightly off tone to Merlin's voice. As it was Arthur did not notice so continued on anyway.

"Yes. He was a good friend but for some reason he returned after visiting family and made an attempt on my life." Arthur explained.  
"I still have no idea what possessed him to do so. I may have been younger than him but he must have realized he was no match for me." Arthur sighed looking away thoughtfully. Merlin made no response but instead continued to clean the room, moving faster than he had when he first arrived.  
Merlin was just gathering the last of the laundry when Arthur turned to look at him. He'd never talked to anyone about Barach since his death and he thought it safe to confide in his friend so continued on.

"Barach was his name. Nice kind of fellow, well before any-" Arthur began. Merlin however stiffened at the name and spun around to glare at Arthur so heatedly Arthur slowly stopped talking.

"Ha-ha Arthur. Very funny but that's enough." Merlin spat coldly. Arthur stood, insulted and annoyed.

"Excuse me?" He asked dangerously. "Do I look like I'm laughing?" Arthur demanded. Merlin, being the idiot he was didn't back down.

"Do I? I don't know who put you up to this, I swear if Gawain has said something-" Merlin ranted angrily.

"Gawain? Merlin what are you talking about?" Arthur asked, his complete bewilderment replacing his anger.

"Barach! My brother you Prat!" Merlin all but yelled at the King.

"You're-" Arthur trailed off.

"Yes! My brother. Now if you'll excuse me, _sire_, I'll take the laundry down." Merlin snapped. He picked up the basket and stormed from the room, slamming the door harshly as he left. Arthur's legs went boneless for a moment and he slid back into his chair, gripping the table for support. He sat for an indeterminable amount of time staring at the table top trying to digest what he'd just been told.

"His-" Arthur eventually said, looking at the door in shock.  
"Merlin!" Arthur called getting to his feet. He stormed from the room ignoring the two guards outside his door he'd just startled. He would find Merlin and he would get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The sooner I get this up the sooner I can return to other stories and well sleep because it's 12am and I have to be up at 6 tomorrow... Don't you hate when plot bunnies attack you like this? The point is though, that I'll most likely be posting this story in bulk chapters just to get it up and out of my system sooner. **  
**Alright? Alright. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 02: **

Merlin stormed from the king's room, slamming the door behind him. He ignored the two gaping guards that watched him as he stormed away. It was a rare and slightly terrifying sight to see him so worked up. When he was this upset and angry the clumsy servant facade slipped away leaving the all-powerful warlock in its place. The anger and power that came off him in waves did not go unnoticed by servants and nobles alike and as such they moved from his path. Merlin continued to stomp his way through the halls, splitting the oncoming traffic in two as people struggled to get out of his way. He remained oblivious to them all, that is until he turned a corner and came face to face with the remaining round table knights laughing as they made their way through the halls. The laughter died away as soon as they noticed their angry friend. All the knights froze mid laugh to stare at Merlin in shock and slight alarm. Merlin upon seeing them, or more specifically Gawain, dropped the laundry basket to the floor and came toward them. If he noticed the knight's edge warily backwards he gave no indication.

"You! What did you tell him?" Merlin yelled jabbing an accusing finger at Gawain's chest.

"I- I- what?" Gawain asked. He threw one look at his treacherous fellow knights as they took another step back to allow Gawain to deal with Merlin alone, silently thanking the gods it was not them in the cross hairs of Merlin's anger.

"Arthur! What did you tell him about Barach?!" Merlin growled. He shoved Gawain hard in the chest and sent the knight stumbling backward. Servants, nobles and knights alike stood gaping at the spectacle in front of them.

"I- I didn't tell him anything! Honest!" Gawain pleaded moving a step back from his friend.

"Well someone told him!" Merlin yelled taking another threatening step forward that sent Gawain back peddling quickly.

"It wasn't me! I swear it!" Gawain cried back. "Come on, Merlin mate, you know I wouldn't!" Gawain was practically begging his friend at this point. Merlin scrutinized his friend for another moment before giving him one curt nod.

"I believe you." He said in a quieter yet not the least bit less fierce voice. Gawain sighed in relief and quickly made room for his passing friend.

"Wait Merlin! Your laundry!" Leon called picking up the basket. Merlin turned and gave the knight a glare.

"I- What I mean, of course is that I'll take it down to the laundry room for you." Leon quickly blurted. Merlin watched him for a moment longer before spinning around and heading away. Leon looked over to the other knights in shock. They were still standing their five minutes later when Arthur came barreling toward them.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked quickly. All the knights raised their hands pointing the way Merlin had gone. Arthur's brow furrowed slightly as he took in his knights odd behavior. Not one of them said a word to him as he made to move pass and on top of that his second in command was tightly clutching to his chest what looked to be a basket of Arthur's dirty laundry. Arthur shook his head and continued forward. One problem at a time, he'd deal with Merlin first and then worry about his knights.


End file.
